What the hell just happened?
by Der Kaiser
Summary: A man thought dead is trapped in between dimensions and meets a world where magic is real and technology is in its infancy and does the only thing he can do and that is survive. OC/Louise with an AU twist with war 40k and S.T.A.L.K.E.R. elements. will be updated when the rehash is done.
1. Prologue: A Man Named Reaper

**AN:**_ I own nothing as everything goes to their respective creators and owners and the only thing i own are my OC's and their respective stories along with any AU I decide to do._

* * *

_Book 1: The Beginning_

* * *

**All Information is current from M6 171 to M6 185  
**

**Name**: **CLASSIFIED/UNKNOWN **

**ID: **S.T.A.L.K.E.R 000001, Hunter-Killer 00 (Type zero Generation zero)**  
**

******************Codename ********(Full)**: The Immortal Demon Reaper******  
**

**************************C**odename **************************(Used)**: Reaper

******Rank: ****Æsir**

******Authority level**: Ragnarök-0, Jörmungandr**  
**

**Date Of Birth**: Unknown Assumed between 6143 and 6150

**Age**: Between the age of 42 and 35 years and is a male Halfbreed of Norsecan/Unknown descent

**Height and Weight: **6'10 and 312 lbs

**Military Training and Service: UNKNOWN/CLASSIFIED**

**Other Training: ** Martial arts, Master swordsman, Blacksmith, and is a master sniper

**Previous Occupation: UNKNOWN/CLASSIFIED  
**

**Current Occupation: **Head of Mercenary Group **S.T.A.L.K.E.R.** as well as the assassination subgroup **Hunter-Killer** and part of Experimental Research and Development Group** C-Conscious **and is the CEO of the military/medical corporation CyInc., or cybernetics incorporated which produces military and civilian grade cybernetic/genetic/standard augmentations and produces the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. environmental suits and the SEVA HazMat suits as well as standard HazMat suits including all weapons, ammunition, spare replacement parts for all weapons and armor for C-Conscious and S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

**Personality Traits**: Reaper is strangely enough a kind person to where he would lose a battle to have the soldiers under his command live than let them die and he is a man who values his friends over his own life but it should be known he is an extremely efficient killer when he was in the military as well as being head of the torture and interrogation division. While showing Positive traits like honor, loyalty, and paladin like virtues this is offset with is a by him being a Sociopathic Psychopath, but for some reason he can control himself how he does this it is unknown but it has been speculated it is linked to his military days, as well as a Sadist. It is advised to _NEVER_ joke about him when he isn't there because he will find out and how he does this we have yet to figure this out.

**Weaponry:** All of Reapers Weaponry's are made out of Durable TATC, Titanium-A Tungsten Carbide, a super alloy that is similar to Ceramite in that it does not conduct heat, while all of the ammunition (spikes) for the **Penetrator** and **Dragon **are made out of steel and his pistol is standard steel full metal jacket lead core with the exception of his 7'0 broadsword which is possibly made out of **TADM **(******T**_itanium_**-****A** _**D**__aemon _**__****M**_etal_) but was lost in a previously unknown anomaly called Portal and was replaced with a 5'10 TATC broadsword.

-Mk.4 HVH GAR (High Velocity Heavy GAuss Rifle) 20x60mm (0.7874x2.36 inches) "**Penetrator**"

-Mk.8 ATI HVSGRG (Anti-tank/infantry High Velocity Sniper Gauss Rail Gun) 70x210 mm (2.75x8.26 inches) "**Dragon"**

-Mk.2 15x30 mm Gauss Pistol with attachable suppressor

-7'0 Broadsword lost in a previously unknown anomaly ten years ago and the anomaly has been labeled as Portal

-5'10 TATC broadsword which has replaced his old sword

-Hidden throwing knives

-Two combat knives

**Equipment: **The nano visor and suit are Omegatypes, the highest classification of proto-tech but they can be recreated at extreme cost and time. His gauntlet is unique due to the circumstances under which it was created in which the gauntlet was designed to hold a micro-fusion reactor but due to an unforeseen accident in the reactor room the gauntlet ended up as a quantum reactor as well as his suit reactor.

-Nano-Visor (red)

-Heavy environmental Nano-Filter Rebreather (this highly efficient mask is attached to an air tank located within the suit allowing for greater mobility while giving the user an almost limitless supply of Oxygen while recycling the exhaled air into a filtering tank located on the back)

-Vacuum sealed Nanosuit made out of an unknown material

-Heavy plated combat boots and gauntlets made out of an unknown metal

-A black t-shirt and pants made out of TATC weave

-Heavy black great-coat Made out of a TATC weave

-20+ S.T.A.L.K.E.R TACKS

-A computerized gauntlet that interfaces directly with his Nano-Visor allowing for a mostly hands free usability while the gauntlet display itself is a modified touchscreen that allows for quick searching and scrolling on a 3 by 6 inch holographic display.

**Bio**: Reaper is a Registered Halfbreed but due to his military service he is given a reprieve, his characteristics are similar to a full blood Norscan with some differences reapers physical strength, intelligence, reaction time are greater than a Norscans including Heterochromia iridum, his eye colors are unknown and the reason his physical characteristics are like this is unknown. Reaper's actual date of birth and name are unknown, but high-ranking military officials are given an alias by reaper himself so they have a name to call him by, but it is put between 2143 and 2150 because he looks between 42 and 35 years old but it has been said he is far older than that because of a rare genetic mutation that is native to his homeland, in that causes him to age far slower than a normal human and all information pertaining to him is either heavily blacked for paper documents to where the only words are Valuable Asset as well as Mentally Unstable and most of the information before 2170 is lost because of the Russian Military Archives fire, NATO central archives and the Norscan halfbreed registry files while the current files so heavily encrypted it would take years to decipher, even with proper knowledge on how to decrypt it, and all that is known is that he is a soldier and a researcher of theoretical sciences as well as a foreigner and most records of him were lost in an archive fire at the NATO central archives and Russian Military Archives fire in 2170 which he was accused of but the charged where later dropped when he replied "if I did it the building wouldn't be standing so I didn't do it" in addition to his known military training he is an excellent sniper and combat engineer and he is also trained in city, standard, harsh environment, cave fighting, and a myriad of other military fighting environments. He is a world-renowned military genius were in over 200 engagements he has won 198 and 2 stalemates, the 2 stalemates are a testament to his genius they were engagements were he was not prepared but he had enough time to set up a defensive position and forced the enemy into a battle of attrition, were the enemy was forced to withdraw due to severe loses. He carries a medallion that belonged to his late wife and while he was emotionless before this destroyed anything left that could be considered "human" but it did not drive him insane it gave him a reason to continue fighting and try to get a better life for his daughter Alma who was 8 at the time of his wife's death and being trained at the Norscan Military academy in which the student's were sent to the front line's to fill the ranks during the Norscan civil war in which Alma was sent to where he was stationed at the time so she could be trained by him. But when his daughter died what sanity he had left was destroyed and he proceeded to kill friend and foe alike and after the three-hour rampage the body count on both sides was enormous and was over one and a half million dead, one hundred thousand wounded, and over three thousand tanks and various armored vehicles destroyed beyond repair and after this engagement his full codename was changed to The Immortal Demon Reaper because of the devastation he caused as well as the multitude of injures he received that would have killed even a Norscan but due to the blood loss and the mental and physical strain he received in the battle he fell unconscious and was transferred to a Norscan medical prison for an undisclosed amount of time and then he either left Norsca or was banished which lead to his creation of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. and his joining of C-Conscious in Black Mesa, Ukraine.

* * *

**Black Box Data  
**

**S.T.A.L.K.E.R. TACK:** A security measure that is given to all S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'s that hold incredibly sensitive information such as codes or research data. The device is located at the base if the skull and is directly linked to the blood brain barrier and floods the brain with a compact explosive that is undetectable and holds the destructive power of a stick of dynamite in a persons skull that will detonate if the person breaks under torture or is forced to speak against their will because the tack monitors the bodies brain waves and functions, endorphin and adrenalin levels, and the blood chemical content , such as truth serums, as well as heart rate and it can be activated manually by using a activation phrase if capture is inevitable behind enemy lines.

* * *

AN: this is the character sheet and his back ground the actual story starts next chapter


	2. Prologue: There's Always A Reason

**AN:** this is a work of fiction not fact but I'm trying to make if as believable as possible for you ,the reader, and PM me to notify me of any problems these chapters might have. The times in italics to let the reader know what time it is during the recording. Also i still own nothing aside from the AU and OC's, note: ******Ásynjur Vanir Váli ** is not a full name just a rank and then name.

* * *

**Date and Time: October****, 13 M6 ********186** 9:20 PM, +1 year 3 months 5 hours since the Mesa incident or globally known as the third Chernobyl explosion  


** Location: BLACK MESA RUINS, REAPER'S QUARTERS  
**

**Objective: SECURE REAPER'S BLACK BOX**

"Sir we found the Black Box and it's where you said it be and why are we getting reapers wouldn't it be better to get the one in the catacombs?" asks a unsure voice with the Second Division CORE symbol.

"Because the one down there is video footage only and we have it but its missing a lot of footage because of the electrical backlash the 'event' caused and reapers has every thing from video footage to a ration bar that actually tastes good and I am not joking about that last one because he got tied of breaking teeth eating regular ration bars and even i don't know how he did it all he said was he got the idea from the slurry he always drinks" a man with the fist S.T.A.L.K.E.R Division symbol named Váli says hurriedly as if he wants to leave as fast as possible.

"Sir you sound like you don't want to be here. Why is that?" Second asks. "You really want to know Second?" a man with the Third ARM Division asks with a condescending tone " Yea i would like to know" Second asks "you how Norsca has to deal with daemons (Dä•mon) Second?" ,Second reply's with a wavery "yea", "It's because the warp bleeds into Black Mesa and more specifically the catacombs because of the explosion and black mesa has the highest concentration of daemons outside of Norsca" Third reply's in a scholarly tone.

"You know I am all for talk but we need to leave _NOW _because we have hostiles incoming and we are not equipped to fight daemons only standard soldiers and that is because we are here for a search and secure, now LETS MOVE IT PEOPLE" Váli says yells with conviction and as he finish his sentence they hear a blood curtailing daemonic screech as they start to turn and run they see in the shadows a monstrous figure with too many teeth and mouths to be of the natural order and by the time it gets in range to see them the trio has exited the building and closed the heavy TATC door. "what the hell was that!?" Second asks in a panicked voice.

"that was an undivided daemon" Váli says in a fake calm voice, because even Váli didn't like fighting daemons because most of the time they wouldn't stay dead. "Now lets call for a transport and tell them we have the package." Váli says.

**Objective: SECURE REAPER'S BLACK BOX** Accomplished

* * *

******This is a video recording of the events of August, 22 M6 185  
**

******.  
**

******.  
**

******.  
**

****** Do you wish to proceed?**

******.**

******.  
**

******.  
**

**Yes **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Input ID, Rank, and Codename  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ID: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 000002  
**

******Rank: **Ásynjur Vanir  


******Codename: **Váli  


**.  
**

**.  
**

******Access Code ************required, enter the numerals in word form **  


**.  
**

******.**  


**********two one five zero four two one six eight zero **

******.  
**

******.  
**

**AUTHENTICATING...****AUTHENTICATING...****AUTHENTICATING...**Access Code accepted  


**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**********Security Code required**

**********.  
**

**********.  
**

**********Ragnarok**-0, Odin  


******.  
**

******.  
**

**********AUTHENTICATING...****AUTHENTICATING...****AUTHENTICATING...************Security Code accepted**

**Welcome - S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 000002 ********Ásynjur Vanir ****Váli**  


**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**The events recorded are punishable by death should this information be released outside of the ****S.T.A.L.K.E.R.** divisions and High command, and the Norscan High Counsel. 

The events that are recorded here are the 8 hours 15 before and the five minuets that lead up to the explosion at 08/22/6185 4:20 PM.

**Video recording started...**

_8:00 AM _**(****8 hours 20 minuets until explosion)**_  
_

"Time to wake up Vasili." Reaper said "I said wake up GOD DAMMIT" Reaper yells as he pulls Vasili out of the bed and on to the cold metal floor. "I'm awake, I'm awake" Vasili says, "it's about time, we have to get down to the reactor room and see if the eggheads can get it working properly this time" reaper reply's as they leave the barracks and enter a labyrinth of corridors leading to the tram system.

_8:30 AM ____  
_

"reaper" Vasili asks, "what" reaper reply's, "when was the reactor built" Vasili asks.

"Well it was about 20 years ago, so around 2155 is when it was finished and for the last 10 years the eggheads have been trying to get it started and running and they do but it stops about a minute into the reaction and I am surprised they where able to reverse engineer it at all and I'm here because of what powers my gauntlet" reaper reply's.

"what powers your gauntlet" Vasili asks

"my gauntlet was supposed to be powered by a micro fusion reactor but ended up a quantum reactor by accident when i was building it on my off time in the reactor room and i have no idea how it happened. But because of my knowledge of unknown and theoretical technologies I'm considered the specialist here as well as head of security and if your thinking about asking I'm around 35 years old" reaper reply's.

"really i would have thought you where older" Vasili says with i look of surprise and confusion, "its amazing how much i get that as a reaction" reaper reply's solemnly as he enters the tram system to get to the reactor proper.

_12:30 PM _**(****3 hours 50 minuets until explosion)**_  
_

"now this is a site I never get tired of seeing" reaper says, "and what sight is that" reply's Vasili

"That sight is the superstructure that is **Черная Мезаструктура** or in English Black Mesa" reaper says and to the side of the tram that holds reaper is a massive 6 story wall that is Armed with SAM missile launchers, Heavy Anti-Tank guns,and over three thousand S.T.A.L.K.E.R's of various groups all atop the grey TATC plated concrete walls.

"Wow that structure is huge!" Vasili says with unrestrained enthusiasm as he sees the reactor building for the first time from the tram that leads to the reactor station for security personnel and as Reaper and Vasili depart and Vasili sees the Reactor name for the fist time** электростанция образца**.

_12:35 PM_

"what does **электростанция образца** stand for and what kind of metal is it imprinted in to" Vasili asks stepping off the tram.

"It means 'Paragon Power Plant' and before you ask what is the significance of the name i will explain it to you what the name means. When this reactor is finished and we learn how to replicate the technology we will be building these new reactors in major power junctions in where the power will be distributed and it will be helping the environment that we are slowly but surly destroying and this reactor is designed to have a maximum output equivalent to 3 nuclear reactors while having next to no emissions but it will get incredibly hot and that is why we developed Ceramite specifically for this and for your second question it is imprinted in TATC." reaper reply's.

"Reaper" Vasili asks, "yes" Reaper replied. "I've been wondering why you're so damn tall and whats up with your right arm " Vasili asks in a tone that is fearful and questioning.

"I'm surprise you actually asked that question, normally people just leave that subject alone but since you actually have the balls to ask that question I should answer it. It's because I'm a Halfbreed Norscan and no i will not tell you what the other half is and I will not answer you second question and DON'T ask again." Reaper reply's with venom as they enter the elevator to head down to the lower levels.

_2:30 PM _**(****2 hours 50 minuets until explosion)**

"This is the fourth elevator we have been in and why do you need so damn many" Vasili yells in anger. "we still have 2 more to go then we will be in the reactor complex then it is a tram ride to get to the reactor proper, and its so we can better defend it in case of attack in which all the buildings tram and sub systems will blow effectively cutting them off from each other and that will make the attacking force split up to attack each complex in the Citadel and any civilian that is NOT military trained will be given basic military training and given a weapon to defend their compound." reaper reply's casually.

"That is very well thought out, in a strange way and you said that the civilians are ex-military." Vasili asks in a questioning manner. "no, only ninety percent of the population is military trained while the other five percent is civilian, by civilian i mean no military training what so ever, and the other five percent are various militias." reaper reply's and after Reapers and Vasilis stomach growls while Reapers sounds like a tank idling.

"Lets go to the mess hall its one level above the reactor room" Reaper reply's with gusto

_3:00 PM _**(****1 hours 20 minuets until explosion)**

"Holy crap that is a lot of food" Vasili says with awe as he enters the Mess Hall . "I know sixty percent of it will be eaten by the soldiers stationed in the complex and the other twenty-five percent will be eaten by the staff and scientists. I eat at least fifteen percent of the total food made here because I burn calories just standing here, now lets eat we have half an hour to eat then we have to get to the tram and that is a five-minute walk to the tram then a twenty-five minute ride to the reactor then a five-minute walk to get to the reactor room, with the short cuts mind you which i know, after we eat" Reaper reply's

_4:05 PM _**(****15 minuets until explosion)**_  
_

"are you sure this is the right building reaper" Vasili asks "yes i am because i helped design it Vasili now we have to get decontaminated and get you a Type 0 HazMat suit Vasili" reaper reply's.

"aren't you gong to get one reaper" Vasili asks while eying the decontamination camber " no I wont need one because my suit is sealed and the nano filters in the mask will filter it out and if i need to i can hook up the air tanks." reaper reply's

_4:06 PM _**(14 minuets until explosion)**_  
_

"now that we have been decontaminated we need to get to the control room to see if we can get the reactor running" reaper reply's as they enter the reactor room control center which is located in front of the reactor itself and is situated in the back to allow those inside to evacuate quickly.

"Ah, reaper your here and who is this guy and why is he here?" a scientist with the fourth Cybran Division asks, "This is Vasili and he is here because he is one of the new security guards for the reactor area and I've already shown him the rest of the facility over the past few days so he can get use to it." reaper reply's "Ok then, just make sure hew doesn't do anything that can mess up the reaction because I think, with your help, he have finally figured out what was keeping the reaction from starting than sustaining itself and I thing it was that we were not putting enough power into it when we started the reaction" the scientist says "What was the power input you had been using five percent and you have just turned it up to fifteen percent" Vasili asked as reaper eyed his suspiciously as Vasili finished his sentence while fourth had a slight expression that told reaper 'how can he know that when he was never down here!? I must talk to you as soon as Vasili leaves you alone'.

_4:09 PM_ **(11 minuets until explosion)**_  
_

"Now that I you have gotten Vasili away from you Sir. Vasili knows too many things that go on here in the lower levels and specifically the reactor room and I just tuned it to fifteen percent 3 days ago and when we left another fourth Cybran Division scientist stayed behind that I had never seen before and since we are about to start the reaction we can't stop at this level we kept it at five percent for safety reasons and it still took us 2 years to be able to turn off the reactor but at fifteen percent we wont be able to stop it at all" fourth says with a slightly panicked tone. "OK fourth now that you told me this I came to that conclusion a while a go to, because when I show him the places I show all new security personnel he looked surprised but in his eyes I could tell he wasn't surprised at all because I could tell from his eyes so I continued trying to figure out how he knew and I think that scientist you saw was him and I think he did something to the reactor so discreetly remove all personnel to a safe location and I would you prefer you discretely call for an evacuation and get the security black box if possible and i need you to fry the other three because i am unsure of how this will tun out" reaper reply's.

_4:11 PM_ **(9 minuets until explosion)**_  
_

"Vasili i need your help with keeping the reactor stable and all i need you to do is monitor the reactor temperature and power output and tell me if it gets too high Vasili" reaper say's and as the blast door closes Vasili asks "why are the blast doors closing? And what was that shake i just felt!?" reaper reply's "that is the reactor descending".

_**LOCATION:** Black Mesa Security Room 4:15 PM **(5 minuets until explosion)**_

"To all personnel this is an evacuation procedure, you are to leave the premises at once in an orderly fashion and proceed to the nearest tram and leave Black Mesa at once. I repeat this an evacuation procedure and this is not a drill you have five minuets to evacuate" fourth says from the security room while getting ready to leave and as he leaves he takes the Security Room Black Box he looks at the reactor camera and says "Reaper i hope you know what your doing and i hope you are right about me giving this to Váli." as he leaves Black Mesa facility, taking the transport waiting for him...**Video ****End **

* * *

**LOCATION:** New Rostok 4:19/4:20 PM (current time)_____  
_

After getting off the transport that left Black Mesa and one minuet later he sees the explosion over ten miles away from New Rostok and sees the massive blue mushroom cloud rising over Black Mesa that told him that now even with the safety procedures that reaper input had failed and the explosion had just destroyed the Black Mesa Facility and then that Blowout sirens stated to go off and Gregory Ginstora (AN Made that last name on the spot) a member of the Fourth Cybran Division and for the first time in years felt that this was some thing that would change the zone for the worst for years to come.

* * *

******AN:** Google tungsten carbide if you didn't know what it is. also cliff hanger

* * *

******Black Box** Data  


**Black Box: **The black box is a unique piece of technology that is designed to hold the security footage, research material, torture and interrogation, and other highly sensitive information of a S.T.A.L.K.E.R. base ,such as Black Mesa, and hold it in its hard drive so it can be recovered at a later time if it cannot be recovered during the event of a full base evacuation and if such an occurrence were to happen the only way to thing the Box would be to know where to look they are separated in to four different sections they are normally in and that are Security and Military, Research and Development, Torture and Interrogation, and Munitions and Supply. In Black Mesa in Reaper's quarters there is also a Black Box that he has so he can review all footage and in case of an electrical backlash or the other boxes are destroyed he can recover it during an evacuation or at a later time and date.

**Ceramite: **A super alloy that is a ceramic like metal that is non-conductive while having an incredibly high melting point, around twelve thousand Fahrenheit, and it does not conduct that heat and is perfect for the quantum power plant in the Black Mesa substructure but it still has to vent and it vent's to as special substructure that can hold up to the heat.

**T**_itanium_-**A** **T**_ungsten_ **C**_arbide _or **TATC:** A military grade super alloy that has the combined properties of Titanium A and tungsten carbide, that is even more famous than it cousin Titanium A which is used in standard military and civilian grade armor, while TATC is used exclusively where durability is required so it is mainly used for heavy fortifications, tanks, armored cars, and bank vaults and Reapers armor clothing and coat in addition to his gauntlets,mask and boots. The military version that is used for the Infantry is still the same metal but is literally stitched literally into clothing, like a cotton shirt but instead if individual cotton fibers TATC Strands are used,are used and it is similar to Kevlar weave than Titanium A armor which uses thick solid plates to achieve the same effect.

**Titanium-A:** A hyper refined form of standard titanium that is famed for its durability and high melting point of five thousand degrees and due to this high melting point along with its durability it is used for standard military and civilian grade armor.

**T**_itanium_-**A** _**D**aemon **M**etal_ or **TADM: **Warning insufficient data pertaining to this subject located in Reapers Black Box Data stores

**Norscan:** People hailing from the continent of Norsca. They range in height from 7'1 to 7'5 and the genetic markers for gigantism are not present, so it has been confirmed that is their natural height but its is said the High King is over 14 feet tall though this is unconfirmed. Their physical strength, intelligence, reaction time and height and life span is far superior to that of a humans, on average Norscans live up to an average of 1000 years. Due to their hostile environment they mature at a far faster rate than a human and after 150 years their growth rate slows down, a Norscan child that is ten years old is the equivalent of a human one year old with the body of an eighteen year old Olympic athlete, and by the time they are 400 years old the are in their prime and stay that way for the rest of their lives with the exception of the last 150 years of their they start to age rapidly to were they look like a 60-year-old man while keeping their strength a Norscan that lives this long is called an Elder and an elder that lives beyond one thousand years and is still alive is a Grand Elder and they are known for their incredibly advanced technology. Their most known unique physical characteristic, aside from their height, is their eyes which are normally an ice blue but can range from pitch black to pink and purple to blood reds, pus yellow-browns, and an opal like color.

**Halfbreed Norscan: **Any Norscan that is born of a Norscan parent and a non Norscan they are forced to live in conditions similar to Russian Gulags but are still treated better than Nords. Their physical characteristics are similar to a Norscan in they have superior physical strength, intelligence, reaction time and height. Their average height is between 6'6 to 7'0 and their life span is far greater than that of a humans, on average Halfbreed Norscans live up to an average of 450 years. Due to their hostile environment and they mature at a far faster rate than a human and after 50 years their growth rate slows down and by the time they are. A Halfbreed Norscan child that is 20 years old is the equivalent of a human two-year old with the body of a sixteen year old athlete. Reaper is a Registered Halfbreed but due to his parentage he is given a reprieve, his characteristics are similar to a full blood Norscan with some differences reapers physical strength, intelligence, reaction time are greater than a Norscans and including Heterochromia iridum, his eye colors are unknown. The reason his physical characteristics are like this is unknown.

**Nord: **A Halfbreed that has had children. They are considered subnorscan by Norscan society, so they are used as cannon fodder during times of war and menial labor during times of peace. Their living conditions are equivalent to third world country slums. They are of greater strength and reflexes, above average intelligence and their life span is on average 200 years when compared to humans, in addition their children age at the same rate as a human but stay in their prime far longer and because of this they are hired by private security companies, bars and other places in need of 'muscle'. Humans in recent years due to medical advancements can live up to 125 years of age on average. Their height is as variable as a standard human.**  
**

**Черная Мезаструктура or Black Mesa: **The complex that houses the Experimental generator that has been dubbed the PARAGON. **Черная Мезаструктура** has been separated into seven main topside buildings they are The Barracks, Tram, Security, The Wall (it has is to be maned to keep unwanted persons out, protect the civilians, and man the Anti-Aircraft batteries and Anti-Tank batteries), Civilian Quarters, The Armory and the Land Factory (this building houses and build all land based vehicles and ammunition). . Four substructures all connected by elevators and they are The Mess Hall, the Tram to get to the Reactor Room, the Scientists Quarters ,and the PARAGON Reactor Room. **  
**

**PARAGON:** This reactor is the work of over 100 years of reverse engineering of an ancient reactor that even predates the current Norscan peoples technology. The original reactor has long since been dismantled. The metal Ceramite was replicated from the reactors center plating. Aside from this there is little known about the original reactor that was found in Norsca but the PARAGON is a cross between the Norscans strait geometric blocky designs and the and the utilitarian designs of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R's and the end result was a reactor that looks unwieldy large but is very simple aside from the reactor core.

**Elder: **A Norscan that has lived a Millennium and is still living. They are known for their wisdom and Strategic, operational, and tactical minds from a Millennium of war but there few living Elders they number around 250 to 400 because they still fight on the front lines.

**Grand Elder:** A Norscan that has lived for more than a thousand years there are five known Grand Elders including the High King and the other four, their names are unknown. They are the High Kings personal advisers and like the Elders they are known for their wisdom and Strategic, operational, and tactical minds but their ability is such they can literally see the future to a certain point of what their enemies will do.

**High King: **There is very little information to the point it is nonexistent on the Norsan High King. But what little is known is that he is a great warrior and he must be blessed by the five gods and be given the blessing on the previous High King to ascend to the Throne. the current High King is unknown.

**HazMat Suit Type 0**: unique to the Black Mesa facility it is designed to be used in the reactor room and its base design is off of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. suits and is designed to be able to handle the high heat, electric discharges and the unique radiation the PARAGON gives off including Psychic Radiation as well as weapons fire up to 6.54mm rounds.


	3. Prologue: Five Minutes

_previously on What the Hell just happened_

* * *

_**Date and Time: October****, 13 ********2186** 9:20 PM, +1 year 3 months 5 hours since the Mesa incident or globally known as the third Chernobyl explosion  
_

_** Location: BLACK MESA RUINS, REAPER'S QUARTERS  
**_

_**Objective: SECURE REAPER'S BLACK BOX**_

_"Sir we found the Black Box and it's where you said it be and why are we getting reapers wouldn't it be better to get the one in the catacombs?" asks a unsure voice with the Second Division CORE symbol._

_"Because the one down there is video footage only and we have it but its missing a lot of footage because of the electrical backlash the 'event' caused and reapers has every thing from video footage to a ration bar that actually tastes good and I am not joking about that last one because he got tied of breaking teeth eating regular ration bars and even i don't know how he did it all he said was he got the idea from the slurry he always drinks" a man with the fist S.T.A.L.K.E.R Division symbol named Váli says hurriedly as if he wants to leave as fast as possible._

_"Sir you sound like you don't want to be here. Why is that?" Second asks. "You really want to know Second?" a man with the Third ARM Division asks with a condescending tone " Yea i would like to know" Second asks "you how Norsca has to deal with daemons (Dä•mon) Second?" ,Second reply's with a wavery "yea", "It's because the warp bleeds into Black Mesa and more specifically the catacombs because of the explosion and black mesa has the highest concentration of daemons outside of Norsca" Third reply's in a scholarly tone._

_"You know I am all for talk but we need to leave NOW because we have hostiles incoming and we are not equipped to fight daemons only standard soldiers and that is because we are here for a search and secure, now LETS MOVE IT PEOPLE" Váli says yells with conviction and as he finish his sentence they hear a blood curtailing daemonic screech as they start to turn and run they see in the shadows a monstrous figure with too many teeth and mouths to be of the natural order and by the time it gets in range to see them the trio has exited the building and closed the heavy TATC door. "what the hell was that!?" Second asks in a panicked voice._

_"that was an undivided daemon" Váli says in a fake calm voice, because even Váli didn't like fighting daemons because most of the time they wouldn't stay dead. "Now lets call for a transport and tell them we have the package." Váli says._

* * *

_**Objective: SECURE REAPER'S BLACK BOX** Accomplished_

_**Location: NEW ROSTOK, DEBRIEFING ROOM  
**_

_"We have the Box," Váli says dejectedly "BUT it only cost me two teams and when the daemons were done with them there wasn't even enough to put in a dread, hell not even a CORE K-bot" Váli says angrily. "Now can we see whats on it because i want to see what really happened at Black Mesa and i am the ONLY one that has the Access code, Security Code, and the proper rank to get the video from the Box" Váli says in a manner one could describe as ordering troops. "Now that you have that out of your system Váli," a man with the Seventh Division Tzeentch says "we can continue now that you have brought us the Box we can finally see what really happened, now can you hook it up to the projector Váli so we can start" Seventh asks. "I hope your right about this Seventh because if not we lost 21 good men for nothing so i hope your right and this has the final five minuets on it" Váli says in a slightly hopeful tone._

* * *

_4:15 PM_** (5 minuets until explosion)**

"Has it stopped?" Vasili asks,"Yes it has and we are now at the lowest point in the entire Black Mesa facility" reaper reply's as he gets into position at the main reactor control panel.

**Teaser**


	4. Not a chapter

'What the Hell just happened' will be rewritten because i am not happy with what i have written and it go under a massive rehash.

so this story will not be updated for awhile. sorry of the inconvenience.

with my deepest apologies,

Der Kaiser


End file.
